


Let’s Make a Bet

by alwaysandindent



Category: IkeVamp - Fandom, Ikemen Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysandindent/pseuds/alwaysandindent





	Let’s Make a Bet

“Let’s play a game,” Arthur grinned with mischievous in his eyes.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes, usually when Arthur has that smirk it meant he was up to something. “What kind of game?”

“Mario Kart,” Arthur held up one of the controllers, “if I win, you give me a kiss.” 

Confident in her skills, Kimiko grabbed the controller out of Arthur’s hand, “you’re on, and when I win, you’re going to do my chores around the mansion for a week.”

Arthur winked at her, “What’s that I heard? You can’t wait to kiss me?” Barely registering the pink that flushed on Kimiko’s face, Arthur faced the TV screen, “Choose your character.”

The next minutes passed, with a lot of screaming at the TV and each other. Kimiko jammed her fingers on the buttons, hoping to accelerate her kart just a bit faster. 

“Come on...” she muttered, the finish line was right in sight, “...almost there...”

“Think fast!” Arthur yelled with a cackle following, he jumped up from his seating position in excitement as his character zoomed passed Kimiko’s right over to the finish line. “I win.”

“What...” Kimiko stared at the screen, still processing the quick movement that had just happened, “You cheated!” She accused, with a finger pointing at Arthur. 

Her face was burning, not sure from anger or embarrassment, knowing that she would never live down his merciless teasing.

“Who’s the best?” Arthur smirked, his cocky grin directed towards Kimiko, “I knew you couldn’t wait to kiss me,” he teased, inching closer to her. 

Kimiko’s heart raced. Sure, she always had feelings for Arthur, but never did she imagine they would be sharing a first kiss like this. As he moved closer, Kimiko could swear he would be able to hear her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Her face must’ve been as red as a cherry. Suddenly the room felt too hot for her to handle. She sat in a daze as Arthur continued to inch towards her with the sly smirk on his face. His full profile coming into view, Kimiko could feel his breath lingering around, his lips slowly moving in, and just when he was about to take his kiss from her...

“WAIT!” She shouted, putting two hands on his chest and pushing him away from her.

He looked at her with surprised eyes, and then settled back into his easy going grin, “don’t tell me you’re going to be a sore loser...” his fingers teased her chin, nudging her face up to look at him. How adorable she was when she was blushing. Arthur knew he wouldn’t kiss her if she wasn’t okay with it, however teasing her was just too much fun. 

Regaining some of her composure, Kimiko took a deep breath, “You... you said that if you won, then I would have to GIVE you a kiss. You can’t just take it from me.”

Arthur paused, did she just—? His shocked expression turned into delight. How she always seemed to surprise him. “Yeah? So how is this going to go?” He challenged. He loved watching her feelings flow freely through her expression. 

“Sit down,” Kimiko finally said, patting the couch as an invitation. “Now close your eyes.” She said in a whisper so quietly she wasn’t even sure if he heard. 

Arthur smiled, “as my princess wishes,” he closed his eyes, anticipating what Kimiko would do next. She wouldn’t really kiss him, would she?

Kimiko stared at Arthur’s features. Her heart was beating fast, looking at how innocent he looked. His eyes closed, with the easy going smile on his face. Her face felt hot, as she leaned in. Gently, her fingers brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

Arthur shivered at the sudden touch from Kimiko’s fingers. Was she really going to do this? Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on her touch. Her fingers now gently moving along his jaw line, tilting his face towards her and then he was greeted with the softest lips on his. Too soon, she pulled away. Arthur’s eyes snapped open only to be greeted by an extremely red Kimiko who wouldn’t look him in the eye. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Who gave her permission to be this cute?!

“Scusa,” Leonardo’s voice was heard next. Both of them snapped out of their daze and turned to look at the door, “I didn’t realize I was disturbing something.” He said with a knowing smile on his face.

“I... you.. that.. no...” Kimiko spluttered before giving up and burying her face in her hands.

Arthur grinned, holding his hands over his now racing heart, “you know, I may have won the game but I’ll admit defeat to you.” He sighed dreamily, melting back onto the couch.


End file.
